The Twins Need Love!
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Jonghyun and Jongwoon were twins, and they're too busy to have girlfriends. what will they do...?
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

**Today this is my third fanfict.. hahaha~**

**I think it's too late because I actually do this everyday..**

**So happy reading all~^^v**

* * *

><p>Today the sun's shining brightly.. everyone's happy… but, still have dark clouds there. There is the twins—they actually walk together, but they feel lonely. Jongwoon and Jonghyun were twins. Jongwoon is usually called Yesung, but he still have something's missing. He still want to have his own girlfriend. He didn't think that Jonghyun will think the same thing as he too, because he already knows—they're twins right?<p>

Yeah, Jonghyun is feeling the same too. He thinks that he needs a girlfriend. But how? They're celebrity.. They're singer. Yeah for sure, they're being around girls—but no one makes their hearts respond.

When they're walking home, they looked Onew and Key walking together—they're such a perfect couple. They're both singers. Now after Onew is her boyfriend—Key, now they're doing a tour around the world, to show their loves. "Ohh.. Onew-oppa's so lucky.. I don't think if Key-onnie is perfect for him," said Yesung while they're walking. "Yeah.. I know.. but, who wants to be with us? I mean—we're too busy and if we have girlfriends.. they'll kill themselves because we don't have time with them!" said Jonghyun, tell his twin siblings about the work. "Hm.. So this all because of the work right..? But—as you know we need to be happy too, right? We need some happiness for ourselves too, right..?" ask Yesung to his siblings. "Yeah.. you right..," said Jonghyun, sad. Why they can't reach their happiness..?

* * *

><p>They're already arrived home, when they look at their oldest brother—Minho. "<strong>HYUNG!<strong>" the twins shouted until their hyung almost die because he's shock. "Twins! Do you want me die or what? Don't make me shocked you know?" said Minho angrily. He rubed his chest because he still surprised cause of his dongsaengdeuls..=.=" what a dongsaengdeuls..

"Hyung, when'd you come back? Why you don't tell us yet?" asked Yesung. "Yeah, sorry twins, because I have some problems here." "Huh? What problems Hyung?" asked Jonghyun, looks like a dumb. "Hmm..," Their hyung's blushing, and they think they know their hyung's situations.. "I'll married Taemin.. adn.. I'll propose her..," said Minho, blushed. "What I think? I'm right! Whoo-ho! Hyung'll married her~! Hahaha~" said Jonghyun. "Me too, Jjong! ." said Yesung, and back to Minho again. "So.. when, Hyung? When will you propose her?" asked Yesung. "I-I don't know.. But.. maybe tomorrow then.. I'll asked my friend to make us the wedding suit.. with blue accent.. so she'll looks so beautiful..," said Minho with his furious blush. "Oh.. I see..," said Jonghyun, smirked at Minho. Minho faced back with his sharp-looking eyes. Suddenly.. Yesung asked Minho, "Hyung.. do you know how to have a girlfriend..?" with his innocent face.

* * *

><p><em>Yesung asked Minho, "Hyung.. do you know how to have a girlfriend..?" with his innocent face.<em>

"…" Jonghyun just silence. 

_'Are you dumb or what? Do you think how to get girlfriend is just.. like playing football or something? It has a rule? and if it has, since when?'_ dumped Jonghyun, look sharply to Yesung.

"What?" asked Yesung. "So.. you twins want me to teach you how to get girlfriends?... **HAHAHAHAHA~** You two are stupid! Do you think have a relationship has a rule? No, dear. No rules for that. Just one thing you know: Be yourself, and the miracle will happen, same like me and Taemin. I've my relationship with her.. it's already 5 years right? That's because: I've been myself for her and she has too. Then all you needs are: love and trustworthy, you understand twins?" told Minho patiently to his—dumb twin dongsaengdeuls.

"So we must respect and trust each other to love each other, hyung?" asked Jonghyun. "Yep. Right. I know you can get you happiness, boys.. So, now I should go, twins. I must pick Taemin up.. haha~ Anneyong, dongsaengdeuls!" said Minho with his charismatic smile. "Anneyong, hyung!" said those two. Then they think again what'd their hyung talked to them about love and trustworthy.

_"Just one thing you know: Be yourself, and the miracle will happen...,"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wow, I don't think that it's so short..

Hahaha~ (^v^)\

Sorry..

So..

Read the chapter 2 okay!

Leave a comment please^^v

Gamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Destiny Bind Them

**This is the second chapter!**

**Hope you like it all!**

**(^v^)v**

* * *

><p>"So.. what should we do, Jjong.. I don't really think love can make us confused like this..," said Yesung, looks like a surrender person. "Hmm… I think we should find it, though.. So.. maybe in couple days or months we can find it.. haha.. right?" supported Jonghyun. "Yeah.. maybe you right..," sighed Yesung. "I need to take some fresh air first, Yesung. Bye!" Said Jonghyun to Yesung. "Bye!"<p>

* * *

><p>Then…<p>

Actually Jonghyun didn't find some fresh air like he said—but he find a girlfriend. Hahaha~ _(Author: he looks like dumb, hahaha.. Jonghyun: PLAKK! Author: Aww! Why'd you do that?)_

Then he found one—the girl with her shiny-straight-long-brown hair—_'That's Kara! My schoolmates last time we had in high school! She's more beautiful…,'_ sighed Jonghyun with a smile. Then he runs to Kara. "Hey~ Remember me?" Kara looks to a person beside her. "You.. Aigo~! Jjong aren't you? Oh.. **AIGOO~**!" then Kara hugged Jonghyun. "So you still remember me? Jeongmul gomawoyo, Kara.. hahaha! You're taller, noona!" _'and prettier..,'_ mumbled Jonghyun. "Aah.. gomawo, Jjong.. hahaha.. You've changed too! Look! You're muscular now.. hahaha, and more handsome! Hahaha..," said Kara. Kara feels so happy when she's beside Jonghyun because when Jonghyun smile, she always wants to laugh, though. "Hahaha~ Aigoo~ Gomawo! Noona—noona.. neomu yeppeo! Hahaha! So what do you do now?" " I worked as the designer, Jjong, of the biggest Event Organizer in South Korea! I;m so happy to get this job! How about you? What do you do?" asked Kara with a smile. "Hiks.. T.T so you've never watched me in TV…? I'm such unpopular… I'm a singer, baby.. hahaha. With Yesung, remember?—my dumb twins..," said Jonghyun. "Oh.. yeah.. I'm forgot.. Yesung is more handsome too for sure.. haha~ because his sibling is handsome, too. Hehe~ and.. how's Minho-oppa? And Taemin-onnie?" asked Kara again. "Hyung'll get married with Taemin—his yeojachingu, you know? They such a perfect couple..," sighed Jonghyun when remembered that again…

* * *

><p><em>"Hyung'll get married with Taemin—his yeojachingu, you know? They such a perfect couple..," sighed Jonghyun when remembered that again…<em>

Kara asked him again, suddenly, "Are you okay, Jjong..? you seem like in a lot of trouble..," asked Kara. _'and my trouble is—I don't have a girlfriend..,'_ sighed Jonghyun..

"What? You don't have a girlfriend? But I thought that you already has! How dumb's me..," said Kara. "Hmm.. Kara..," Jonghyun hold her hand and it make her blushed, "From when we reached in high school until now, I have feelings with you but—I can't tell it..," said Jonghyun, started to blush. Kara said, "What… I just realized that you have a same feelings like me! I'm also like you too since we reached high school until now! But I think you don't have any feelings to me..," sighed Kara, she almost cry. She thinks that she'll never fall in love with Jonghyun again. Suddenly, her hands've been pulled by Jonghyun then he kissed Kara. "So.. saranghae Kara..," said Jonghyun softly. "Mahal na mahal kita, Jjong..," then she kissed back.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the house…<em>

Yesung were browsing for a dating site _(Author: for what? Are you clumsy or what? =.=" Yesung: PLAKK! Author: hiks.. the twins are so mean.. T.T)_. He thinks there's no more option, so he reached to a dating site just for girls. Then he introduced himself to a girl that he think he likes. "Ah, here it is." He open the link and get into a chatbox. "Hi." The girl said "Hi" too.. 'why I'm too straight ya?=.="' thinks Yesung. Then he introduced himself then blablablabla~

And..

He'll meet her today at starbucks coffee!

Then…

_-flashback-_

_The message sounds, "I'll be there at 2 PM, o don't be late! I'll be there with black chiffon dress and my hair'll be ponytail, so you can know who I am. Bye :* -Wookie-"_

_-flashback off-_

Then he find the black dress girl.. and he found her—sit in front of the starbucks coffee. Then he greet her. "Anneyong, Wookie.. are you waiting so long?" "No, Yesung.. It's okay. I just arrived here." "So let's get in," said Yesung while he grabbed her hands— and that's what make her blushing.

After they've done with their orders, they talked a lot. Yesung keep staring at her, waiting to her to talk. _'She's so quiet.. and I think that's what make her so cute and pretty,'_ mumbled Yesung. "What are you mumbling, Yesung?" asked Ryeowook. "Umm.. nothing, Wookie. I just think how cute you are..," said Yesung until he makes Ryeowook blushed. "Hahaha~ Aigoo~ you know.. You're so handsome, Yesung.. I don't know, but My feelings say that..," " Your **FEELINGS** said that or **YOU** said that?" smirked Yesung. Ryeowook blushed again. Redder than the first time. _'Why I have feelings like this?'_ mumbled her. "Because you loved me," said Yesung, softly with his smile,because he heard what's she;s mumbling about. Ryeowook blushed again. "Umm.. Maybe.. but.. if I has, do you feel like the same? Do you love me, Yesung?" now she asked seriously, Yesung thinks. "I am, Wookie," said Yesung, hold her hand, then stand up to kissed her on the forehead, "Saranghaeyo." "I love you too, Yesung."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>I think I was too fast to write the lovers..<strong>

**=.="**

**How shallow..**

**Please leave comments all!**

**Gamsahamnida!^^v**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wedding & The Engagement

**This is the last chapter!**

**I hope this will be the happy ending that I always like!**

**Happy reading all! ^^v**

* * *

><p>After Jonghyun and Kara talked each other, he walked her home. Then.. " Kara-chagiya.. there's something I'd want to tell you..," <em>'and this is important..,'<em> Jonghyun mumbled. "What, Jjong..?" Kara asked with smile. "umm.. listen Kara. If I were too busy and maybe didn't have enough time with you—because you've known how busy I am—do you hate me then leave me..?" asked Jonghyun seriously.

* * *

><p><em>"...If I were too busy and maybe didn't have enough time with you—because you've known how busy I am—do you hate me then leave me..?" asked Jonghyun seriously.<em>

He asked like that because even he didn't have girlfriend, he can't rest just for a while. Then, Kara answered, "Of course not, monkey face! I don't hate you, and I won't! How dare me if I broke your heart, meanwhile I'm still love you?" said Kara, furiously. Jonghyun surprised with his yeojachingu answer, then smiled, "I know you'd say that.. because I love you, Kara.. I won't leave you alone too. Even I'm busy I'll always contact you, what kind of media is it. Like SMS, or call you.. etc. I'll never leave you," said Jonghyun. "Whoa- wait. Did you say that I'm what? **MONKEY FACE?** T.T.. you're so mean…," said Jonghyun, realized that he'd been call _"Monkey face"_ _(Author: Aigoo~ So sweet~ Kara: PLAK! Jonghyun: PLAK! Author: Hiks..T.T all of this character are so mean..)_. "Haha.. it's ok, it's ok, my monkey-namjachingu.. Saranghaeyo monkey..^^," said Kara, then kissed Jonghyun on his lips. Then Jonghyun kissed back then said, "Saranghaeyo, Rapunzel…," "Wait, why you call me _'Rapunzel'_?" "Because your hair is long, beautiful, and shiny, baby..," said Jonghyun, and make Kara blushing again.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time…<em>

Yesung and Ryeowook walked together until they reached Ryeowook's house. "Nice house." _'and I hope I can stay with you forever in here,'_ mumbled Yesung. "I hope so too, Yesung," said Ryeowook. "**Y-YOU HEARD ME MUMBLED?**" Yesung blushed. "S-sorry.. I think you didn't hear me so I..,"….

…..

Ryeowook has kissed him.

_'She was so.. so.. Passionate, but still, quiet._

_She's more like an Ice princess._

_But that's sounds good for me.'_

"Umm.. Yesung.. Why're you quiet like that..?" Ryeowook asked. " Umm.. It's okay, baby. I'm okay. And.. saranghaeyo, Ryeowook." "Me too, Yesung," They're kissing again then Yesung walked home.

* * *

><p>Then Jonghyun and Jongwoon meet at their house. The first who gets home first is Jonghyun. Then he find Minho is browsing something in his MacBook.<p>

"**HYUNG~!**" Shouted Jonghyun to Minho.

"Will you always surprised me like that?" aksed Minho angrily, because Jonghyun shouted to Minho when he was drinking his coffee, and because of the shout, he spoiled his coffee.

"Hehe~ Sorry hyung! But I have a very good news!" Jonghyun smiled, looks very happy. Then he tell all about Kara to Minho.

"Hey, Jjong, you know? I realized that Kara is the person that I asked to designed mine and Taemin's outfit! Oh.. how sweet you two. So... I should congratulate you two, dongsaeng! Long last, ok!" said Minho to Jonghyun.

"Jeongmul gomawoyo, hyung!" Jonghyun hugged his hyung, then Jonghyun go to his bedroom he shared with Yesung.

* * *

><p><em>Then..<em>

Yesung comes home then looks his oldest brother is surfing at his MacBook.

"**HYUNGG~!**"

"**BRUSSH!**" He spoiled his coffee, again.

"Why you two always do that?"

"Hehe~ Sorry hyung.. I don't know that you're drinking.. hehe~" said Yesung with his innocent face. Again.

"Haah~ Aigoo~ my twins're so cute.. okay, okay.. so this is about a girl again..?" Minho asked.

"Again? So.. Jjong has..,"

"Yeah. His yeojachingu was my wedding outfit's designer. So how about you, Yesung? Who's your—yeojachingu?" Minho smirked at him. Yesung's face blushed.

"Umm.. her name was.. Ryeowook.. Kim Ryeowook.. and.. she's..,"

"The florist. With her mother, Kim young woon, or we usually called her Kang In. I'm order flowers there, Yesung." said Minho.

Then Yesung tell Minho all about her. Then Minho says, "Oh.. ok then.. maybe we should add you two as the engagement ceremony. My wedding with Taemin will be held 5 months again.. so be prepared okay.. Don't forget to tell Jjong too."

**"AIGOO~!** Really, Hyung? **GOMAWO! GOMAWO!**" said Yesung, very happy.

"Ne. Ne. Now go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay my best Hyung in the world!" said Yesung then he goes to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Then in his room…<em>

"**REALLY?** Minho-Hyung has accepted it? Jeongmul gomawoyo!" Jonghyun hugged Yesung who's taller than him. "Yeah, I know, Jjong. So what we say? We need to have happiness right?" "Of course!^v^"

* * *

><p><em>5 months later….<em>

They're ready now. Minho and the twins' Father, Choi Siwon, was so happy when his children can be happy like this. Who knows if they have such good and oerfect couples?

Meanwhile Jonghyun stand beside his lovely cagiya—Kara, Yesung stand beside his Ice Princess—Ryeowook, the center who's married are Minho and Taemin. After the wedding ceremony ends, the twins' doing the engagement ceremony, and they now having a perfect relationship with the girls they loved.

After that ceremony, busy days come again—and the twins with their yeojachingu are going around the world. And they live happily ever after.

-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that?<strong>

**Not too good right…**

**So sorry if it's too short.. :(**

**But next time I'll try my best!**

**Leave comments please!**  
><strong>Gamsahamnida!(^v^)v<strong>


End file.
